


Part of Your (Weird) Universe

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Community: disney_kink, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Meet the Family, Post-Gravity Falls, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The surprise wasn't that Mabel's dating a supernatural being - if anything, that was to be expected. But the fact that said supernatural being was female? That was notably more unexpected.





	

Mabel had a very specific image in mind for her perfect return to Gravity Falls for this first time since she began college. She and Connie would fly in on the back of a pegasus, and once they landed, Mabel’s six-foot tall girlfriend would step down from the magnificent creature. The people of the Falls would be in awe of her height alone, not to mention the winged horse, and then, as Connie went to help Mabel down, the hood of her robes would fall back. A gasp would carry through the crowd as Connie’s whimsically pointed Elven ears were revealed, followed by murmurs of curiosity and excitement. Of all the magical beings that called Gravity Falls home, there were no Elves, after all. Connie would smile and wave at everyone, and they’d begin to cheer, and clamor to meet her.

Of course, as with any plans, there had been a few hiccups. First and foremost, Connie apparently did not know anyone who’d successfully tamed a pegasus. Mabel thought this was kind of sad, but who could say a pegasus wouldn’t wind up being just as bad as a unicorn, anyway? A plain old horse would do.

In reality, they’d wound up on the bus - for many reasons, really, one of them being how much faster they’d arrive in Gravity Falls. After all, Mabel couldn’t wait for her family and friends from the Falls - not to mention her own _brother_! - to meet Connie. They’d been together since around this time last year, when Mabel and Dipper were college sophomores, and Connie had already met Mr. and Mrs. Pines - _that_ had been a bit tricky to explain; what with Pearl being an Elf and all - but Dipper had spent his sophomore year studying abroad, so he had absolutely no idea about Connie.

Surprises were the best, right? Mabel sure thought so.

“You didn’t need to wear that,” she pointed out, tugging the sleeve of Connie’s hoodie. Connie practically _never_ wore street clothes, but she had today. Connie smiled sheepishly in response as Mabel went on, “I mean, I’ve told you about the crazy stuff that happens in Gravity Falls.”

“We’re not there _yet_ , though, Mabel,” Connie pointed out gently. “Besides, I don’t want to stick out too much. You know I don’t like a lot of attention, and anyway, I want to meet people as your girlfriend, not an Elf.”

Mabel blew air from between her lips. “Meet them as _you_ , silly!”

Connie blushed. “You know what I mean.”

“Kind of, but if there were Elven robes in _my_ size, that’s all I’d _ever_ wear. Just saying.”

Connie giggled at that, and put her arm around Mabel.

They were both asleep by the time the bus pulled up in Gravity Falls, and probably would have missed their stop were it not for the fact that Grenda had been given the job of seeing Mabel off the bus.

“Hey! Mabel!”

Mabel was grinning as she jolted awake, because apparently Grenda’s voice could penetrate not only a bus window, but a sleeping mind. “Connie, we’re here!” she exclaimed, jumping up to get off the bus. Connie took a deep breath and lowered her hood, though she adjusted her hair so her ears weren’t quite as prominent. Then, she followed Mabel.

Grenda had already grabbed Mabel in a hug by the time Connie got off the bus. “Woah! That’s one tall girl!”

Mabel laughed and broke away from Grenda. She took Connie’s hand. “Grenda, this is Connie!”

Grenda briefly glanced at their held hands and seemed to understand. She simply went with it, as Mabel had knew she would. They – along with Candy, who was unfortunately spending Thanksgiving with her roommate’s family – were BFFs, after all, and BFFs just _got_ these things. “Hey, Connie!”

Connie managed to smile, instead of cringe at the volume of Grenda’s voice. “Hello, Grenda. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Come on, Connie, the Mystery Shack is this way! Grenda, how was last summer with _Marius_?” Mabel asked, more bubbly than Connie had ever seen her. It was so clear that Gravity Falls was the place she truly considered home.

“It was good. I’m kind of getting sick of Austria, though. He’ll have to come here next year.”

“Well, that’s good!” Mabel said. “I haven’t seen him in _forever_.”

They made light conversation as they walked toward the Mystery Shack – mostly Mabel and Grenda, as Connie was busy taking in the sights of Gravity Falls. To call the place colorful would be doing either the town or the word ‘colorful’ a disservice, and Connie couldn’t quite decide which. When they arrived at the Mystery Shack itself, Connie was even _more_ surprised – it was a _mess_. Mabel had talked about this place like it was a miniature Shangri-La. She didn’t mind, or anything, but it did come as a bit of a shock.

Mabel let out a hoot of excitement and ran inside, leaving both Connie and Grenda to chase after her. Once again, Mabel had wasted no time in getting herself into a hug, this time a man who looked too young to be one of Mabel’s great uncles.

“Yo, Mabel, you made it!” he was saying.

“Of _course_ I made it, Soos! It’s been three years; I couldn’t stay away a minute longer!”

“That is awesome,” Soos said solemnly, before he looked over to the other girls. He regarded Grenda with a quick smile, but lingered with a confused stare on Connie.

“Dude, are you a Vulcan?”

Connie tilted her head. “A… What?” Soos made a triangular gesture around the tip of his own ear with one finger, and Connie felt her face go warm. “I’m an Elf,” she explained.

“Woah, there’s a new one! Right? Or, wait, maybe there’s been one since you left… Yo, Wendy, have there been any Elves in the Falls?”

Connie hadn’t noticed the new woman enter the Shack, much less hop up and seat herself on the cashier’s counter. “Nah, man. She’s the first as far as I know,” Wendy said, nodding towards Connie. “Do you go to school with Mabel?”

“Pfft, Wendy, don’t be _ridiculous_!” Mabel laughed. “Elves don’t go to human schools! Connie lives in the woods near campus.”

“It’s… Nice to meet you all,” Connie offered, feeling a bit overwhelmed. Mabel picked up on this.

“Connie, this is Soos. He runs the Mystery Shack these days. And that’s Wendy. She used to be a cashier here, but now she teaches survival courses.”

“Survival courses?”

Mabel shrugged. “Well, yeah, you never know if another demon is going to come and create a freaky, town-wide disaster.”

“Oh,” was all Connie said. Mabel just said that so lightly, and honestly, sometimes Connie found it easy to forget that her happy girlfriend had ever been involved in something so terrifying.

“Did I beat Dipper here?” Mabel was asking Soos, who nodded. “Ha! Alpha Twin! What about Ford and Grunkle Stan?”

“At the store, shopping for Thursday,” Wendy supplied. “Although I still don’t think those two could cook a Thanksgiving dinner if It was just boxed mac ‘n’ cheese.”

“Yeah, I already warned Connie that this is going to be a total disaster,” Mabel said.

“Do Elves have Thanksgiving?” Soos asked.

Connie shook her head. “I spent last year’s with Mabel and her parents, though.”

“ _Oh_.” Wendy looked mildly surprised. “Well, good for you, Mabel.”

“What?” Soos asked.

“Dude, they’re a couple.”

Soos’ brow was knit in confusion for a moment, but he shrugged it off with a “Cool!”

“It definitely is,” Mabel said happily. “Come on, Connie, I’ll show you where we’re gonna sleep – you can take my old bed; Dipper’s still has ink stains.”

Connie waved to everyone she’d only barely gotten a chance to meet as Mabel grabbed her hand and headed up the stairs.

“You seemed kind of overwhelmed,” Mabel offered after giving her a quick tour of the upper floor. She sat next to Connie on the bed she’d always slept in during past visits to Gravity Falls. “I thought you could use a break.”

Connie smiled appreciatively. “Don’t get me wrong, they all seem great,” she said, and she meant it. Sure, Grenda was loud, and Wendy was kind of detached, and Connie still had no idea what a _Vulcan_ was, but everyone clearly liked Mabel, and they seemed okay with Connie, too.

They stayed up there for about an hour, and by the time they headed back down, Wendy and Grenda had left, and Soos was just starting a new tour of the Mystery Shack. Not wanting to interrupt, Connie and Mabel slipped outside.

Being an Elf, Connie was always more at ease the moment she got into nature. A giggle escaped her lips as she fell back to lie in the grass.

Then she heard Mabel scream, and she was on her feet in an instant, cursing herself for not bringing her sword... But it hadn’t been a scream of fright, apparently, because Mabel was running _towards_ someone, not _away_. As she calmed herself, Connie caught the name ‘Dipper’ in Mabel’s cries, and quickly lost her cool again.

This was The Big One – even bigger than meeting Mabel’s parents. Dipper and Mabel weren’t just siblings, they were twins, and best friends. Connie _had_ to make a good first impression.

“How was Paris?” Mabel was asking her brother as she literally danced in joyous circles around him. Dipper laughed.

“Mabel, I wasn’t in Paris. France, yeah, but in Grenoble. You know that.”

“Sure, but Paris is so romantic and glitzy, and Grenoble just sounds kind of weird.”

“ _You’re_ kind of weird,” Dipper teased. “ _And_ you’re making me dizzy. Mabel, cut it out.”

Mabel stopped circling Dipper, but continued to dance in place. “Come on, you have to meet someone!”

“…Okay?”

Mabel skipped back to Connie, who felt paralyzed with nerves, and kind of looked it, too. “Connie, it’s Dipper!”

Connie nodded as Dipper approached her, curiously.

“Great, another person who’s taller than me,” he said, half-joking. His self-deprecation helped Connie feel a bit more relaxed. If he wasn’t being too serious, she could handle this.

“I’m an Elf, if that helps,” she offered.

“Oh. Yeah, it does,” Dipper remarked. “But there aren’t Elves in Gravity Falls…”

“No, Dipper, she came with me! Connie’s my girlfriend!”

Dipper blinked, hard. “Wait, _girlfriend_?”

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Mabel asked.

“Well, sure!” Dipper was quick to say. “But I didn’t know you… I mean, aren’t you- Wait.” Dipper paused, then carefully went on. “I didn’t know you were interested in girls.”

“Are you kidding?” Mabel snorted. “Tall, dreamy, and supernatural? How could I _not_ be interested?”

Dipper chuckled. “That… Actually makes a lot of sense.”

Connie didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath until she let it out as a laugh of her own. “Gee, Mabel, don’t tell me that’s the only reason you’re interested!” she joked.

“No way!” Mabel took the playfulness in stride. “You’re also right there by the campus – no need to commute to visit you!”

Soon, all three of them were laughing. Connie could, at last, say she felt comfortable - and mean it in all honesty. This was working out, despite her doubts.

As for Mabel, well, she’d never had any doubts. This was her family, after all – her crazy, wonderful, _weird_ family – and she’d known they’d be happy that she was happy.


End file.
